


In Service

by Dr_Harbinger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harbinger/pseuds/Dr_Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Mahanon's clan destroyed and his heart shattered along with it, the Dread Wolf sees an opportunity he would be a fool not to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Service

It would have been so easy to pounce upon him now. Mahanon Lavellan was broken in ways that no Archdemon or Ancient Magister could hope to achieve. His clan was gone. Wiped out by human violence. He was the last of clan Lavellan and he was trapped in a human world, surrounded by human things, while the bodies of his clan cooled and rotted out where they had been slaughtered. That spirit of Compassion had tried to comfort him but the spirit looked too human. It spoke to him in human ways and shattered his heart more. The People can say what they will but I am no scavenger. My prey is healthy and strong in mind and body. Only the weak purposely hunt those who are unable to fight back. 

But there were other uses for a broken soul to a god, even a god like me. Most of the People followed the Creators. The slave markings they wore to this day painted to show respect to Andruil or Mythal or Elgan’an mostly. No one remembered my marking. It is strange. One would think that I, clearly the most clever of the gods, would still have dedicated followers amongst those who believe in the Pantheon. Mahanon was a dedicated follower of Mythal… or rather he had been. With his clan eradicated, perhaps I could change his mind. He is powerful, smart and strong. It is about time I had followers of my own after all these centuries. 

So I went to him in a dream, wearing my true form rather than the one he was familiar with. He was easy to find in the Beyond. The Anchor on his hand made him a brighter-than-usual target for spirits and demons foolish enough to approach him. He was fighting demons when I arrived, demons of despair. He was losing to them. So I helped. They would not take my chosen champion. They were beneath his concern. 

When the demons were defeated and we were safe at last, he turned to face me and I saw for a moment surprise and horror in those beautiful bright green eyes. His short hair is raven black and his skin as pale as the snow. He is a fittingly beautiful creature for the purposes I have for him. “You are… No. No it’s not possible.” 

“Why not?” I ask him, glad this form does not make it easy to smile, “If Mythal and Andruil exist in the Beyond, why can’t I?” 

His grip tightens on his staff but he knows his magic is useless. I am a god. I am more than a little pleased that he has recognized this. 

“What would you have of me, Dread Wolf?” he asks, more wary now than horrified. Good. He has learned from the old tales, even if most of them are untrue. 

“Your despair has called to me across the Beyond, _da’len_. I knew the demons would hunt you and with your Mark you make a more obvious target than most your kind. I would help you to avenge your clan and protect you from the demons who would hunt your mark.” 

“Your aid never comes without payment of some kind. What do you want in return?” 

I sit up straighter and watch his handsome features carefully. “I am weary of being ignored by the People, shunned by the very creatures I risked my very existence to protect all those years ago when the war of the gods threatened to destroy the very world they once ruled over. You wear the markings of Mythal and have dedicated yourself to Her teachings. Follow me instead. Wear the vallaslin of my symbols and dedicate yourself to me. Do this, perform my rites, and I will not only avenge your clan and guard you from spirits who would do you harm but also grant you the knowledge to defeat the ancient creature who threatens your world now.” 

Mahanon considers my words carefully, trying to find the trick or trap he believes I’ve laid out for him. It is not uncalled for, not with the lore he knows. But he will find no trap. I am not trying to trick him. I genuinely just want a follower and a beautiful young man bearing my markings -one my mortal form could easily seduce if I so wished- is perfect. It takes him longer than it might another to reply but it is because of caution. Good. I prefer my people to think before they leap. He slowly gets down on one knee and sets his staff on the ground by his hand. His head is bowed but his voice is clear. “I accept your offer, _Fen’Harel_ , and the price you ask for it. I will serve you in this world and the Beyond as you see fit in exchange for vengeance against those who slaughtered my clan and your protection from the spirits who would do me harm.” It is as good as a binding contract in the land of mortals here. The air sparks with the words and I know he is as bound to me as I am to the words I promised him. 

He stays in place when I approach and shift my form into a half humanoid one. I cup his lean face and tilt it toward me, considering his features carefully. The markings of my followers have been forgotten by his people. Whatever I choose the design to be now will not be recognized as wrong or off by modern elvhen. But first I cover his face with my hands and mutter the spell that will remove the markings of his failed goddess from his features to provide me a clean slate. It is only now, as I stare him in his clear pale face that the idea comes to me. I draw the design carefully with my fingers, making sure it comes out as bold and black as his hair. When I am done I trace his closed eyes, ringing them in the richest black though that is not originally part of the design. Such beautiful green eyes should stand out. 

When he is marked to my satisfaction I imbue him with the knowledge of my rites and gently wake him from the dream. I return quickly to my mortal form and return to the land of mortals for I know he will want to speak to me first thing in the morning. It will be difficult to keep up the façade until Corypheus is defeated but I must. That and I hold up my end of the bargain and avenge his fallen clan. It’s been a while since I hunted humans. This will be fun. 


End file.
